This invention relates generally to the art of conveyors, and more particularly to gravity type conveyors, or chutes, which are often used for dropping trash from tall construction sites, such as buildings, in a controlled manner.
Trash, or debris, chutes have long been used by workmen during construction of, or renovation of buildings, and other tall structures, for dropping trash from the structures to the ground in a controlled manner. Usually such chutes are constructed at the work site, often from prefabricated materials. A problem which often arises when prefabricated materials, or chute sections, are employed is that their upstream end openings, when added to lower sections, are often at inconvenient height locations. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a prefabricated gravity chute section which has greater flexibility with regard to the location of openings through which trash and other items can be dropped for gravity conveyance therethrough. A related difficulty is that many chutes are constructed such that items can only be dropped into the chutes at the upper ends thereof, however, this is somewhat inconvenient inasmuch as workmen might be working at any number of levels or floors, on a building or other structure and could use the same trash chute if one were available. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide prefabricated debris chute sections which can be united to form a single gravity chute having a plurality of openings therein through which users can drop items into the chute at various levels along the chute.
A related problem to the problem discussed above is that when many side and other openings are placed in gravity chutes, a safety hazard is thereby created inasmuch as it is difficult to control when and if people will throw things into the chute. If a truck is not positioned below the chute, for example, someone could inadvertently walk under it and be injured by unauthorized trash falling down the chute. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide gravity conveyor chute sections having openings in the sides thereof, but having lockable doors for the openings so that access to the chute can be selectively controlled for safety as well as other reasons.
It is desirable to utilize prefabricated gravity conveyor chute sections which can be transported easily to and from building sites and can be easily erected and disassembled at the building sites. Also, it is desirable that such chute sections be complete unto themselves, that is, that they do not require the construction of, or supplying of, additional materials at the sites. In this respect, such chutes are normally held in position by braces, cables, and the like constructed adjacent to buildings, but are often outside and spaced from the buildings small distances. Because much debris which is put in the chutes is comprised of small parts, such as small rocks, it is desirable to have ledges leading from the buildings to the chutes so that little or no small materials fall between the chutes and the buildings. Also, ledges aid in sliding large heavy pieces from the buildings to the chutes. Some prior art ledges having been separate members which have had to be lifted and moved into place. Thus, it is yet another object of this invention to provide chute sections having integral ledges, or ramps, which extend from side openings in the chute sections outwardly to structures, such as buildings, but which can be folded into the chutes for ease of transportation. Ledges which have sometimes been used in the past have rested on wall work of the buildings and have therefore interfered with further work around window openings through which the ledges have extended. Further, it is quite difficult and expensive mounting a chute to a building with supports located outside the building. Thus, it is another object of this invention to provide structure and a method for mounting a chute to a building from within the building without resting ledges thereof on wall work of the building.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide gravity chute sections having side openings therein covered by doors.
Further, it is an object of this invention to provide durable chute sections having ramps which are easy and relatively uncomplicated to store and transport and which are inexpensive to construct.